character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KingofAwesome9283/Verse Feat/Power Level List
WIP This is a Blog about random verses, analyzing their varying feats, going game by game or story by story, etc., and figuring out the most likely power level they would have from there. This is kind of like other feat compilations but it has more than one verse, and I'll try to put my own unique spin on it. Also note that this is all my own opinion. I'll also note speed feats and Haxes. If a certain media does not have any feats in general, I will ignore it Note: These first verses are not the only ones I will be covering, and I will be adding to it later. If one would like to suggest a verse I should cover, I would love to hear the suggestion, though if I have no knowledge on the verse I'll either research it or just say I can't do it. Note 2: Most of these will be base value feats since I have no clue how to calc. Mario Platformers Super Mario Bros: 'Wall Level (While seen in almost every installment now, Mario effortlessly breaks brick blocks) '''Super Mario Bros 2: ' 'Super Mario Bros 3: ' '''RPGs Super Mario RPG: Paper Mario: ''' '''Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga: Kirby Kirby's Adventure: Multi Continent level (Destroys a good chunk of the moon ) Kirby Super Star: 'Planet Level: (Kirby Punches through the planet in Megaton Punch, destroys Nova (who is planet sized) By throwing Marx into it.) '''Kirby's Return to Dreamland: ' '''Kirby Triple Deluxe: Kirby Planet Robobot: Gravity Falls Note: Considering this is all one show the feats will be listed by their tier and who can scale to it. I will most likely list a certain character and least what feats they have are at that level. Attack Potency and Durability Below Average Human Gnomes: ('''By themsleves they are pretty weak and can be easily overpowered) '''Liliputtians: (Much smaller than your average human (Barely bigger than a minigolf ball), and have only overpowered humans in groups) Street Level ' Old Man McGucket' (Knocked out Blind Ivan with a single Headbut, ate his way out of a baby pterodactyl) Durability: (Had a Crocodile Likely''' Quentin Trembley:' (While he doesn't have any physical feats, he did survive having his head hit on a metal pole while on top of a train. '''Wall Level' Dipper Pines: Wall Level '''((Was able to overpower the Multi-Bear, putting it into a choke hold. Could successfully do this jumping a great distance and smashing through a glass door. Can harm his clones, which he states are his equals, which would include durability. Comparable to Gideon, who could smash him through a window. Was able to dent an air vent by slamming into and punching it. Was able to capture the Gremloblin, though how exactly he did this was unknown, barely hurt Rumble McSkirmish) Durability: (Has withstood remarkable beatings, his body endured severe abuse while it was possessed by Bill, survived putting his hand in the "Pain Hole" which made even the Manotaurs cry in pain, handled attacks from an angry Rumble McSkirmish, who effortlessly breaks cars and trees, survived a car crash. Possibly survived Probabilator the Annoying's math ray, though the angle of the shot makes it hard to tell for sure. Had a wolf gnawing on his leg, but was less pained and more annoyed by it.) '''Mabel Pines: ''(Can punch the snot out of some unicorns, swung a karaoke Cabinet with one arm with enough force to knock it's head off, can harm her brother, mainly seen when she fought with Bipper, as well as being portrayed as being physically superior to Dipper, can lift her own hand after growing it with the size-altering crystal.) '''Stan Pines: '(Beat up a pterodactyl, fought a horde of zombies with nothing but a baseball bat and a pair of brass knuckles, the zombies which were able to break down a wooden door. Knocked out a giant squid with his bare fists, beat up a bunch of FBI agents and smashed a wooden chair, broke down a wooden barrier as a child, shown to be physically superior to Dipper and Mabel.) Ford Pines: '(Effortlessly overpowered Stan ) '''Wendy Corduroy: '(Often portrayed as stronger than the Pines twins, punted Gideon several meters, almost broke Ghost Eyes arm, of whom destroyed prison glass, is possibly slightly comparable to her father.) 'Gideon Gleeful: '(Smashed Dipper through a window and traded punches with Dipper after Dipper crashed through the eye of Gideon's giant robot) '''Manly Dan: '('''Smashed a wooden pole, dented a metal clock by punching it, overpowered an arm wrestling robot machine, ripping out the machines hand and using it to destroy the rest of the machine, completed the highest level of a manliness tester using only his pinky, ripped a mail box in half, cut into a traffic sign with a normal saw.) '''Manotaurs: '(Crashed''' into a wall leaving a hole shaped like them on it, made all kinds of forest animals run away, as well as Manly Dan.) 'Grenda: '(Smashed a rock onto her head, breaking the rock, used a recliner as an effective weapon, one shotting a Troll) '''Speed '''Athletic Level: '''Dipper Pines was able to run up walls, Stan Pines was trained in boxing. Category:Blog posts